1933-34 Saskatoon Quakers
This team represented Canada at the 1934 World Championship which they won. This list is incomplete. Canadian Tour Dec 5 8-1 University of Saskatchewan @ Saskatoon Dec 8 2-3 Prince Albert Mintos @ Saskatoon Dec 9 '''4-1 Prince Albert Mintos Dec 12 13-2 Moose Jaw (senior Falcons & junior Canucks) Dec 13 4-2 Regina Pats Dec 15 2-0 Brandon Wheat Kings Dec 18 3-1 Fort William Seniors Dec 20 2-0 Port Arthur Seniors Dec 22 4-0 Sudbury Cub Wolves Dec 25 10-1 Peterborough. Dec 27 0-5 Moncton Hawks Dec 29 4-4 Saint John European Tour Jan ?? 11-1 Norway Jan ?? 5-4 Norway Jan 12 5-0 Norway @ Oslo Jan 14 1-0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) Sweden @ Stockholm Jan 16 6-0 (3:0, 2:0, 1:0) Hammerby Idrottsföring @ Stockholm Jan 17 2-1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) AIK Stockholm @ Stockholm Jan 18 5-2 (1:0, 2:1, 2:1) Sweden @ Stockholm Jan 20 2-0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) Berliner Skating Club @ Berlin Jan 21 1-3 (0:0, 0:0, 1:3) Berliner Skating Club @ Berlin' Jan 23 0-1 (0:0, 0:0, 0:1) Prague Lawn Tennis Club @ Prague Jan 24 3-0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) Prague Lawn Tennis Club @ Prague Jan 25 7-0 (4:0, 0:0, 3:0) Olmützer EV @ Olomouc Jan 26 12-0 (1:0, 5:0, 6:0) Slovan Mor. Ostrava @ Moravska Ostrava Jan 27 0-0 (0:0, 0:0, 0:0) Hungary @ Budapest Jan 28 7-0 (3:0, 2:0, 2:0) Hungary @ Budapest Jan 30 2-1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) Austria @ Vienna Jan 31 9-4 (3:3, 3:1, 3:1) Saskatoon Quakers II. @ Vienna Feb 1 12-1 (6:0, 2:0, 4:1) Leoben Hockey Club @ Lubno Feb 2 12-0 (4:0, 6:0, 2:0) Klagenfurt Hockey Club @ Klagenfurt Feb 5 3-0 (2:0, 1:0, 0:0) Germany @ Milan Feb 6 9-0 (4:0, 5:0, 0:0) France @ Milan (World Championships) Feb 7 6-0 (0:0, 3:0, 3:0) Germany @ Milan (WCH)) Feb 10 2-1 (0:0, 0:1, 1:0, 1:0) Switzerland @ Milan (WCH) Feb 11 2-1 (0:1, 1:0, 1:0) United Stated @ Milan (WCH) Feb 13 7-2 (3:1, 3:0, 1:1) St.Moritz / HC Davos komb. @ St. Moritz Feb 14 3-1 (0:0, 2:0, 1:1) HC Davos @ Davos Feb 15 2-1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) HC Davos @ Davos Feb 16 5-0 (2:0, 2:0, 1:0) EHC Arosa @ Arosa Feb 17 4-2 (2:0, 2:1, 0:1) Zurich Feb 18 3-2 (2:0, 0:2, 1:0) Switzerland @ Zurich Feb 20 5-1 (1:0, 2:0, 2:1) Berne-Zurich Combined @ Berne Feb 22 3-0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) United States @ Prague Feb 24 14-0 (6:0, 5:0, 3:0) Rot-Weiss Basel @ Basle Feb 25 9-0 (3:0, 1:0, 5:0) Zurich Grasshoppers @ Zurich Feb 28 6-1 (4:0, 0:0, 2:1) United States @ Garmisch-Partenkirchen Mar 1 4-0 (3:0, 1:0, 0:0) United States @ Munich Mar 3 2-0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) France @ Peris Mar ?? 3-0 (0:0, 1:0, 2:0) United States @ Paris Closing Games Mar 30 2-3 Prince Albert Mintos @ Saskatoon Mar 31 4-4 Prince Albert Mintos @ Prince Albert Team Photos Dec33SasQua.jpg|The Quakers just before leaving Saskatoon. 34WelcomehomeSaskatoonQuakers.jpg|The Quakers welcomed home in March. 34CrowdsgreetSaskatoonQuakers.jpg|Some of the thousands who greeted the Quakers on their return home. Game Ads 33-34SasQuaDec5SaskatoonGameAd.jpg|December 5 @ Saskatoon 33-34SasQuaDec8SaskatonGameAd.jpg|December 8 @ Saskatoon 33-34SasQuaDec13ReginaGameAd.jpg|December 13 @ Regina 33-34SaskatoonNewsreel.jpg|April ad for newsreel in Saskatoon movie theatre. Mar3034SasQuaSaskatoonGameAd.jpg|March 30 @ Saskatoon See also Canadian Team Overseas Exhibition Tours Category:1934 in hockey Category:International Hockey Tours